One Messed Up World
by YamiHoshi
Summary: This is a story about a girl who gets dropped into the world of duel monsters and ends up falling in love with one of the characters along with finding out she has another side to her.Please R&R NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

One Messed Up World This is just a default title so please excuse this but me being new at this and all no flames. This story is about a girl named Heather who winds up in the Yu-Gi-Oh world with no one she knows and nothing to help her through it but her deck of cards. Heather's intuition tells her that something isn't right here and that someone somewhere needs her help. Heather has no idea who it could be but she knows that they are in grave danger. And indeed they are Yugi and friends are back to challenge Pegasus again or at least they think its Pegasus. Anyway they are back at the palace in the tunnels only there is no way out. The way they came just vanished and there is no way anyone is getting in or out. Heather works for the dark force that has Yugi and friends trapped in this maze of never ending stone. Can Heather work up enough courage to defy her master and save the group or will she remain a slave to the one she hates the most? The one thing that feels right to Heather is helping but knowing her master if she helped them she would be more than severally punished. Somehow she knows deep down that she has seen Yugi somewhere before but when she came to this world she lost her memory that's how she became a slave. While Yugi and friends work desperately to get out of this maze of rock and rubble they start to think of how things used to be before the tournament and even duel monsters. At least they were all happy then even though no one really knew each other. Come to think of it duel monsters had brought them all together. 


	2. Something to talk about

Heather wandered restlessly through the palace. She loved the night and very seldom got any sleep. Heather slept during the day when the morning slaves were used and then used at night when her skills were put to better use. If it wasn't one thing it was another. 'This pillow isn't straight enough or this bed isn't hard enough' for once she would love to tell her master no, but fear kept her from doing so. The last slave that stood up to the master was locked in the dungeon and would never see his family or the light of day ever again. Heather sorrowfully took him his supper every night it was the same thing. He would ask how they were being treated and every night she would respond the same. Tonight would be no different. Heather unlocked the door and walked in slowly.  
  
"So how are you this evenin' sis," he always called her that.  
  
"Alright not so bad except I still get beat every time I get up," she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't received a beating from her master.  
  
"You really deserve better a pretty lil' thing like you. I don't understand why he has to be so cruel."  
  
"That's beyond the both of us," said Heather handing him the food she just now remembered she had," here's your dinner I hope you enjoy it I made it myself." He looked at the plate then looked at her as if wondering if she would have poisoned it. He took a bite and then smiled.  
  
"This is really good you should ask the master if you can work in the kitchen," he looked up at her he was so brave yet she could never have that much courage to do anything. She might have had it once but she remembered nothing of her past before she worked for the master.  
  
-Meanwhile at the mouth of the underground tunnels- Yugi stopped to enjoy the scenery. He remembered how long the cave was last time he thought that he would never see daylight again. Tea looked over t him and just watched him for a while. #He looks so young and innocent# she thought as Yugi noticed her staring and she immediately blushed and looked away. /You feel strongly for her don't you Yugi?/ Yami asked not wanting to embarrass Yugi. Yeah I do. Though Yugi in a 'I'm happy I do way'  
  
Sorry about the short chapters but I'm extremely tired so good night. (Falls asleep at computer) hehehehehehehehe 


	3. Uh Oh YuGiOh! I suck at chapter names

Heather could only stay with Johnson a little while or else she would get in a whole lot of trouble but leaving meant going back into a world where no one rescued her from the monsters that lived everywhere. Tonight she was going to bend the rules a little bit and stay down there and listen to his story of Ancient Egypt even if she did get an extra beating.  
  
"It all started 5,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt with a pharaoh named Yami," Heather liked Johnson stories but had never heard this one before," he ruled his people well and treated them with kindness and respect. The people loved him very much and thought very highly of him for they knew he would be a great ruler. Now back then they also played duel monsters except it was known as the shadow games, and instead of being played with cards they dueled with actual living monsters. Now the pharaoh was trained well in the art of dueling and was the best duelist there was. After a while though the power of the shadow games became too powerful for the young pharaoh and he was forced to banish them along with his soul. The glyphs in the master's bedroom tell of the millennium item that the young pharaoh had used and that when the time was right the reincarnated form would solve the puzzle and set the pharaohs soul free." Heather looked up at him her eyes held amazement and questions that he wanted to answer. Time was already up and she was in a lot of trouble as it was so he decided to not answer her questions.  
  
"Is that a real story?" Heather asked she longed for the answer. He shook his head yes then pointed to the clock. She was already thirty minutes behind schedule and she couldn't afford to get caught so she waved good-bye to her friend and ran off to do her chores.  
  
Yugi and gang walked into the tunnels and started going down a path they remembered well. They had gone that way for about an hour when they ran into a dead end. They went back to where they had started or at least tried but the passage they came through was gone. Yugi looked around at his friends. They were just as surprised as he was to see no door.  
  
"Hey wasn't this the way we came in?"' asked Joey. Usually they would have laughed at him and thought that he was crazy but everyone was almost certain that this was were the opening had been.  
  
"Yeah I think so," said Tristan looking around to see if he recognized anything. He didn't but Yugi did.  
  
"Hey guys look isn't that the sign that says 'welcome to the palace'?" asked Yugi as he moved closer to it. They soon discovered it was and that they were terribly lost. Yugi was starting to worry so Yami came out.  
  
"Yugi everything is going to be fine you'll see," he smiled at Yugi who looked like he was going to cry. Little did Yami know every thing wasn't going to be alright. 


	4. Everything changes

Yugi and his group wandered for hours looking for a way into the castle. They weren't having any luck.  
  
Meanwhile in the castle Heather was running around trying to finish her chores on time. The harder she worked the more she thought about what Johnson had told her. The Pharaoh sounded like a cool guy. She wished he was still around and that he was her master.  
  
- Down in the dungeon Johnson (Y+H: which isn't his real name) was busy working on a way to escape. He could just use his magic but then the master would punish Heather for his disobedience. Johnson finally decided that he needed to talk to the deity. The deity is the higher beings such as gods and goddesses that decide the fate of the world. Johnson thought his way through to Dartas who watched over the world.  
  
"Dartas I need your help tell me what the so-called master is doing," Johnson was very irritated.  
  
"Well, he's looking into a monitor and watching 5 people wander around the under ground tunnels. He is now pushing a lever, watching the wall change and laughing menacingly to himself," Dartas wasn't very concerned but then added," you need to go save those people."  
  
"'I'm on it," said Johnson and broke the connection. 'I'm sorry if you get in trouble for this Heather' and with that last thought he disappeared from the dungeon.  
  
Heather had almost finished her chores when her master called her. She was afraid that she hadn't finished her chores on time when she looked at the clock and saw that she still had 20 minutes. She ran to her master's side.  
  
"Master what is it? Have I done something wrong?" she hoped she hadn't she would get a beating right there.  
  
"No my dear you have done nothing wrong I just wanted to ask you a favor," the masters voice was cruel and heartless.  
  
"What is it master?" she was now getting worried.  
  
"I want you to go into the tunnels and lead our 'Guests' to the door that leads to the hornet room and then lock them in there," Heather gasped. Surely her master didn't mean them really any harm. She had to do it though.  
  
"Yes master," she said bowing and leaving the room. How could her master be so cruel? Would he tell her differently as they reached the door? Heather didn't know what would happen but she knew that she just couldn't do that.  
  
The group had now decided that they were terribly lost. They had been wandering around for hours with not even a hint of which direction they should go. Not even Yami could help them in their quest for the castle and they had now run out of reasons to keep going. They all sat down to rest.  
  
"We need a plan on how we are going to get out of here," said Tristan looking at the others.  
  
"Yeah but what do you suggest we do?" asked Joey standing up," Go up to Pegasus and say can you please let us out?" Yami looked at Joey as if he had 7 heads.  
  
"We're not up against Pegasus you know," said Yami. The group just stared at him funny.  
  
"Then who the heck are we fighting and why are we here?" asked Joey annoyed.  
  
"Well, I don't quite know that one yet but Pegasus would want to duel us as soon as possible but this person is toying with us," Yami stated bluntly. If ever anyone doubted him now was not the time. Yami was about to say something when a man appeared in front of them.  
  
"If you value your lives and want to see daylight ever again follow me," the team had no idea who this strange man was but they followed him. They followed him until they came to a door. They trusted him instantly for no reason. (Y+H: uncanny isn't it?)  
  
"This will lead you into the castle but be wary if the master sees you a good friend of my will be severely punished and I don't want that to happen."  
  
"Aren't you going to come with us and escape too?" asked Tea looking sadly at their new friend.  
  
"You know your way around the castle and I can't afford to be seen so your on your own from here on in," he said he reached for the door.  
  
Heather burst through the door to see Johnson standing there with the people she was supposed to be taking to the hornet room. Everyone was speechless for a few minutes. No one knew exactly what to say except Johnson.  
  
"Heather my dear friend can I ask a favor of you please?" Heather was leery of what Johnson would ask but nodded," take these people to the front door of the palace or at least as far as you can." Heather looked uneasy.  
  
"Johnson you know what the master will do if he found out that I helped these people to escape," Heather was frantic she couldn't believe that Johnson was asking to do this.  
  
"Think about it like this lil sis what have you got to lose?" Johnson was right he had been put in the dungeon and he had family. He had taken a big risk why shouldn't she. She shook her head slowly and cheers went up from everyone. Johnson hugged her and Joey slapped her on the back.  
  
" Now if you think that you can take them to your room, pack what little things you have and escape with them." Heather only nodded then turned away from the group, wiped the tears off her face, and then turned to face them.  
  
" Johnson what are you going to do?" Heather couldn't just leave her friend at the mercy of the master.  
  
"Don't worry as soon as I know your safe I will leave as well," he smiled at Heather then heard footsteps," hurry up or you'll all get caught."  
  
The gang waved goodbye to Johnson and took the servant tunnels and secret passages.  
  
Meanwhile the master sat at the monitor watching their every movement. "Ah Heather I had high hopes for you. I thought that you would be perfect but there's a slight flaw in your design and I'll take care of that for you." He laughed at his own little statement and pushed a button it locked all of the secret passages to the castle.  
  
"Don't worry Heather soon everyone that keeps you from being perfect will be taken out of the picture. Then I won't have to worry about anyone getting in my way and we can be together again." With that he watched the monitor carefully and pushed another button.  
  
"Yes sir," came a voice from the little speaker.  
  
"Yes Venchenzo please give our guests a little visit and drag Heather out of the secret tunnels; take her to her room." He turned off the speaker he knew no one else around the castle disobeyed him.  
  
Heather pushed hard on the door it was locked. A wave of dread swept over her. She knew that the master knew they were there.  
  
"Oh no," she said and then turned to the others," well, we're stuck in the tunnels they only lock from the outside."  
  
"Well, doesn't that mean that a maid came by and accidentally locked it?" Joey asked.  
  
"First I'm the only female slave. um . servant that works around here, second the locks are all controlled by one computer, third the master knows we're in here because he's the only one that knows how the stupid thing works." Heather was terrified of what would happen to her later when the master sent someone to drag her out. As if on cue she heard the door unlock and saw Venchenzo standing there.  
  
"The master would like to see you," he said to the group behind Heather," as for you miss the master gave me strict orders to escort you to your room." Heather looked at the group behind her and whispered," Probably to lock me in it so I can't cause any more harm." The group stepped out of the tunnel.  
  
"Miss we will stop at your room first," Heather nodded and they followed Venchenzo down a long hall. They stopped at a small door and Heather stepped inside and shut the door. As soon as it was completely closed she heard the lock turn and heard footsteps going away from her room.  
  
The Yugi group followed the man called Venchenzo into the dining room where they had been for the finals of the tournament and saw a figure sitting in a chair.  
  
"I'm very pleased to see you again Yugi Mouto," said the hooded figure as he stood up and turned around. The whole group gasped.  
  
HAHA that's all you get for now. You didn't seriously think that I was going to tell you who it was the third chapter in did you? I feel so sorry for you if you did, but don't worry I'll tell you in the next chapter or maybe I'll wait until the seventh. I think I'll wait unless I get a lot of reviews. The next chapter tells about Heather and some questions might get answered so tell me what you want to know. 


	5. Heather's history

This chapter is strictly about Heather and nothing more. Well, Yami, Bakura, Artemis and a few other people pop up a lot too.  
  
Heather was the queen of Egypt 5,000 years ago. She lived in the palace with Yami when she was in Egypt. You see Heather liked to travel around the world with her advisor Harplyce and her pet cheetah Nako. Heather lived more then one life as the queen of Egypt. She also lived a couple lives as goddesses and in one life she was married to Bakura 0_0. Isn't that a scary thought? Well, in each of her lives she never remembered the others and had a hard time keeping her dreams and the real world straight. But that was okay because being the queen of Egypt you would probably be spaced out. When Heather was with Yami she was happier then the richest king or queen. When Yami was away she found comfort in her animal friends.  
  
Now Heather was a sorceress and she could talk to animals that's how she got her two most loyal friends and servants (not to mention bodyguards) Conner the giant Egyptian asp and Nako her pet cheetah. She only had a problem with spiders. Oh they gave her the willies. Other then that any creature you needed to talk to she would do it. Once Yami had told her to tell Nako and Conner to guard Heather with their lives during a fight and to watch over her when he was away.  
  
Yami left for one of two reasons. Either to train and practice being a better duelist or to go to war. Yami barely went to war though because he couldn't stand the thought of Heather being left alone. He also didn't want to think of her being trapped in his tomb. Back then loved ones and prized possessions whether dead or not were placed in the tomb of a Pharaoh or man's tomb.  
  
Artemis is one you won't hear a lot about so here's the main thing. Artemis loved Yami (she also happens to be a sorceress) but when he married Heather she tried to kill her because she loved him. When that failed though she tried to kill Yami because if she couldn't have him no one would. She failed miserably in her attempts and her soul was banished into a millennium item. The millennium tauk.  
  
Bakura on the other hand was in love with Heather and when she married Yami he also tried to kill him. Unlike Artemis though he would never try to hurt Heather or let anyone else for that matter. When he thought that Heather was going to be banished he went to comfort her and found out that she was running away. He then took her with his band of thieves to their hide out, but Yami's guards had found them and Bakura's soul was banished into the millennium ring.  
  
Harplyce was one of Heather's best friends and also her advisor. She would train with Heather early in the morning when the rest of the palace was asleep then they would do stuff together in the afternoon. Nights were saved for Yami (for those of you with dirty minds she spent time with Yami mostly dueling) unless he was away training. When Yami was away training then Harplyce and Heather would go on moonlit strolls by the Nile just because it helped relieve stress.  
  
Heather had a pretty exciting yet pretty exciting life. Boy I would have loved to live in Ancient Egypt. Heather also was a priestess for many of the gods, and almost all of them favored her over the others who went to offer sacrifices or gifts. The main ones though were Isis, Ra, Anubis, Baset, and Horus. They devoted their lives to helping Heather when she got in a jam that she couldn't get out of. 


	6. The Rescue

Heather: So I'm stuck in my room somebody save me. Yami: I'll save you I'm SUPER YAMI. Bakura: Get lost super small fry I'm going to save her. Bakura and Yami fight over who is going to save Heather Heather: Pay no attention to those two on with the fic. Also I know it's a little late but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I wish I did but I don't. I would love to own Yami though. Once again I don't.  
  
Heather sat in her room dreaming of the day she would be free. As she thought of a way to escape she lovingly stroked her cat Jose.  
  
"What should I do Jose I really want to leave but can't," she looked down at the emerald green eyes that were looking at her questioningly. As usual he didn't answer her.  
  
"Well I'm at least going to try to escape," she turned to the window and lowered down the rope she made of bed clothing and started to slide down," are you coming?" Jose only looked at her with his head sideways.  
  
"Your right I can't just leave those poor people," she said and she started to climb back up the rope. She stopped instantly when she saw Jose turn around and meow. 'Someone is in my room' she thought and all the fear she felt before come back to her.  
  
"Heather it's alright it's only me," a familiar voice said. Heather climbed up the rope that she had made and saw Johnson's face.  
  
"Johnson how did you get in here Venchenzo locked the door?" asked Heather as she got back into the room.  
  
"Let's just say I have my ways," said Johnson, "By the way my name is really Shaddi." Heather stared at him blankly for a couple minutes.  
  
"Let me tell you another story of Ancient Egypt sit," Heather sat down and Shaddi started to tell his story. "Remember when I told you about Yami being the Pharaoh of Egypt?" Heather nodded, "He had a queen that ruled with him. She was just as wise and caring as he was. She would do anything for Yami as he would do anything for her. She loved the people and the people loved her. The only problem was that a tomb robber that she used to live with loved her as well. You see the queen's parents weren't of royal stature her mother was a gypsy and her father was a tomb robber so you can imagine the reason that she hung around him. Well a bandit named Seto was just stopping by to talk to the band of thieves when his eye fell on the young woman. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Later that night when he left he kidnapped her. She was planning on marrying the tomb robber I spoke of so you can imagine her distress when she realized that she was in the palace the next morning. She tried to escape and realized that she was chained to the wall. She called for help when a young man that looked like a peasant came in and asked her why she was making such a fuss. She told him her sad story and he felt bad for her. He then showed her who he truly was." What he was saying had captured Heather so much that she fell off the bed.  
  
"Shaddi if that is really your name tell me who was this queen of Egypt that everyone was after so badly?" in her heart Heather already knew and feared what Shaddi was going to say.  
  
'You,' came an unknown voice. The voice was in Heather's head and when she heard it she looked startled.  
  
"ME!? I was the queen of Egypt? Who the heck is telling me this?" Heather looked around the room. The only people in the room were her and Shaddi. She took a closer look at the room and realized that her cat Jose was also in the room. 'Cats don't talk' she thought to herself(Y+H: that's what she thinks :p)  
  
' That's what you think,'(Y+H: don't you hate it when we do that, I'm going to shut up now so you can read.) Jose looked at Heather with an intensely strange look,' all animals can talk you just have to know how to listen.'  
  
" Shaddi you always told me how the Pharaoh was just and fair and what not, but you never told me what he looked like," Heather was dying to know what the Pharaoh that she had once loved looked like.  
  
" Lets see now he had multi-colored hair and was shorter then you by about a quarter. He and his friends are the ones that you were trying to save. With the knowledge that I'm about to give you you'll be able to save them from the cruelness of your master."  
  
" Can Jose help me?" Heather asked not wanting to lose her cat companion. The cat looked up at her and nodded.  
  
" You better hurry if you want to make it to them before your master does something bad to them. I'm know giving you back your memory whether the order want me to or not."(Y+H: the order are the people that controls the fate and lives of others. Sorry I keep interrupting.) A bright light shown around Heather and suddenly she remembered everything about all of her past lives.  
  
" Well I guess I better get going. You've been a great deal of help Shaddi I won't forget what you've done for me," she gave him a friendly hug," come Jose we have things to do." Jose obeyed and followed his master to the door. Heather turned around to say something to Shaddi but he was gone. She whispered ' Ra's light unlock this door' ( corny I know please forgive me) and the door unlocked. Heather opened the door cautiously and crept out of her room with Jose right behind her. They hadn't gotten half way to the dining room when they heard footsteps. Heather moved almost silently into the shadows.  
  
" I say we kill the girl and tell the master that she did it herself," said one of the men for lack of a better word.  
  
" Fine if we kill her you'll be the one to tell him," said the guy next to him. Heather could tell by the voice that it was one of the cooks. She noticed, unlike the men as they passed by, that Jose was just sitting there in the middle of the hallway as if just begging them to see him.  
  
' Come on Jose we have to get to Yami and his friends before it's too late. That means we don't have time to fool around or get caught.' Heather walked down the hall more quietly then before Jose, of course, followed. They had finally reached the door when they heard footsteps coming toward them. Heather was forced to hide again and this time she picked Jose up. The two men that had passed them before were now running in front of them. They rushed into the dining room and waited a moment to catch their breath.  
  
" Sire the girl is missing," the one said a little unsure of how his master would take this information.  
  
" I know that you fool my question is who let her out?" Heather couldn't see her former master's face but she could tell by his voice that he was livid. Heather hoped that he didn't know that she was standing there listening to their conversation.  
  
" Well sire we don't know but the old manservant is missing from the dungeon," Heather recognized the voice now it was Dustin the head cook. 'I thought he retired years ago' Heather said to Jose who looked at her funny. 'Never mind you weren't around then and even if you were you would have been really little.'  
  
"Are they talking about Heather?" Heather knew that the voice belonged to Yugi. 'Poor gentle Yugi he's always the one worried about people.'  
  
" Why does it matter to you? She doesn't belong to you and she's always causing trouble. Seriously I don't know why you keep her master she's nothing but trouble," Dustin looked uncertain of how he would continue.  
  
"She's a very essential part in a plan I have to take over duel monsters and rule the world with my millennium rod," (This is where the hint is but I won't tell you till the next chapter) her master laughed.  
  
'Why that no good I'll show him,' Heather was about to step from her hiding spot when she heard a familiar voice say 'Relax if you move now everything will be ruined I'll go and draw their attention.' Jose strolled slowly out from their hiding spot and into the dining room.  
  
" Looks like we have a little guest," said her master laughing. Jose slowly stepped out the door and meowed," You two follow the cat it will probably lead to the girl." The two thugs did as their master said and followed Jose.  
  
" Now down to business Yugi Mouto you will duel me for a high price. If I win I get your millennium puzzle but if you win you get my millennium rod." Heather could hear Yugi kind of talking to his friends about it and then she saw a bright light coming from the room.  
  
" Let's raise the stakes a little. If you win you get my millennium puzzle and I'll be your slave, but if I win you have to let Heather go," Heather gasped and apparently everyone heard her because they all stopped talking. 


	7. The Confrontation

"Well it seems we have a visitor," said her former master," why don't you join us love?" Heather was more scared then shocked but walked into the room. With her new found knowledge she could probably out smart him.  
  
"Yes?" Heather really didn't want to be there but she had to make her master think that she was still loyal to him.  
  
"How did you get out and who let you out?" the question was not one to be avoided and if she didn't answer she would probably get hit. She looked at Yami for support he nodded his head.  
  
"Well you see I . . . um . well . . . I found a way out on my own. I managed to pick the lock on the door and from then on the rest was easy," Heather knew that sounded totally fake. She could make up better excuses for getting out of work then she just did. Her master seemed to consider the thought then shook his head.  
  
"Answer my other question then if you won't tell me the truth about the first, who helped you?" Heather really didn't want to answer this one either so she thought for a while.  
  
"What was the question again?" Heather was stalling for time and hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for it.  
  
"My patients grow thin Heather tell me who helped you or I'll be forced to punish you," her master sounded harsh now and she could tell that he really would hurt her if she didn't say something.  
  
"No one helped me sire I got out on my own," she said weakly hoping he would at least buy this part. At any rate it was part true because she had opened and unlocked the door on her own.  
  
"I don't like being lied to by you Heather I thought you were better then that," Heather hated the fact that her master was even talking to her at all. She started to cry silently so that no one could hear her but someone did see her.  
  
"Heather don't let him get to you," whispered Yami putting his arm around her waist and trying to comfort her," you've done nothing wrong so there's no reason to be sorry." Heather looked at Yami and smiled through her tears.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered hoping that this awful experience would be over soon. Her master turned around and she saw his face for the first time," Marik!?" she actually remembered him from Egypt. He was Yami's advisor and had tried to assassinate Yami and take over the kingdom. How could anyone forget that?  
  
"What surprised to see me? No how are you doing or how've you been?" Marik actually looked pleased. Heather wasn't sure if she liked the fact that she knew who he was. Yami growled under his breath all of this new enemies and allies was driving him up the wall and he had never liked Marik anyway.  
  
"What's wrong Yami not happy to see me? How about you Heather are you pleased to see me?" Heather just started at him dumbfounded. Yami noticed this and answered for her.  
  
"Who would be pleased to see you especially if you tried to kill them?" Yami was so mad his face was beet red. Marik only laughed.  
  
"Oh you took that seriously? Who would do something like that?"' Marik looked at him innocently. Yami cursed under his breath. Marik was really getting on his nerves.  
  
"I think you would," responded Heather trying to get the best of both of them.  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that your highness?" The title was so unfamiliar that she actually answered to it, which surprised everyone.  
  
"Because you're a lying, thieving, good for nothing jerk." Heather was surprised that she would say anything like that. Marik just laughed. 'Now this is the person that stole my heart 5,000 years ago' he thought standing up and walking over to the group.  
  
"It's time for our duel Yugi or is Yami going to duel for you since it is his queen that we bet on after all?" It was more of a statement then a question but both of the boys were trying to decide who was going to duel.  
  
"How about I duel since it is my future that will be decided and hangs in the balance of this duel?" All of the people in that room looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders telling them that it wasn't a big deal if she dueled.  
  
"I think that you should just stay out of this for a while," said Yami hugging her. She nodded even though she was reluctant to agree. Finally, Yugi and Yami decided that they would duel as one.  
  
"Then shall we?" 


	8. Author's Note

I'm sorry my loyal readers but I've been having a lot of trouble with my computer and I've been out of town, which has made it exceptionally hard to type more. If you want you can stop reading my story until school gets out because I have a lot of homework to make up from being gone and I don't think that I'll have any free time to write. I'm sorry for the long waits for new chapters that aren't that long and also for the lack of faith and confidence that I have in myself as a writer. I don't want to turn this into a sob sad story of my life but I'm just going to come out and say it. I have no more confidence in myself as a writer at all. I think it's just a stage that I'm going through or maybe it's just that I don't have a passion for writing anymore but whatever the reason I've lost all faith in myself and the inspiration to write. Any comments please e-mail me another of my e- mail addresses is iggy2tall@hotmail.com. Thank you.  
  
P.S. Don't forget to look for my writings in other places such as Animorphs, Labyrinth, and X-men evolution. 


End file.
